


Irretrievable

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-breakup, Regret, So I'm Not Sure If It Counts As A Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Don't look back, don't grab our past mistakes again. Oneshot.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	Irretrievable

_Irretrievable_

They sat together, unmoving. They were a step away from the future; a mile away from the past. But the latter seemed closer, on rainy days like that one.

The days when they would stand together, staring at their reflections in the fogged windows, as rain drizzled down the glass.

"We used to-"

"Shush, don't speak about it."

"I know. I thought I was over it…"

"But you aren't. Neither am I."

The mistake they made loomed in their minds, but they refused to let it surface. It was over.

* * *

"Hey, come with me and…hang?"

"Why, yes, sure-" Her heart racing at the implications. 

Like that, like matches to an unquenchable fire.

* * *

"Let's focus on something else…"

"The garden's starting to bloom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should see it sometime…"

The rain persisted.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect it to happen so fast."

"Yeah. But it's beautiful. The weeds are shrinking in comparison to how many flowers are blooming…the marigolds are the brightest you'll ever see, and the-"

"Don't spoil it."

"True. I just- it did take a lot of effort. I thought the weeds would never end, and even now, I work hard to keep them away…"

_The weeds, like our past mistakes, take a lot of effort to pull away. In the end, though, they yield beautiful flowers. Whether we get to see them, or not…_

The two young faces looked at each other, aware of the realization.

_Let's not look back to the weeds…_

Sonic smiled at her. "We did the right thing."

""I know."

"Don't wonder if we should grab at the past again."

They paused, frowned again, and gazed out the window; too foggy now to see clearly outside.

"Remember that time we went to that park, and we stood on that bridge?"

* * *

"Don't look down!"

Two hands clasped each other, tightly. Securely.

"Whoa…" Despite the warning, his head fell to gaze down.

The drop below seemed unfathomable; the bottom invisible, and only trees seemed to be below.

He kicked a small rock. It tumbled to its doom, in a blur untraceable.

Irretrievable.

A piece in their memory; in the times they were reckless, foolish…

_Irretrievable._

* * *

The rain cleared. They at last got to fully see the gardens together.


End file.
